Une feuille d'automne
by Akifumii
Summary: Akifumi, malgré son nom purement masculin, est une jeune fille... oui, et ? Ben la routine : elle se fait emportée dans des choses qui la dépassent complètement, et ça, c'est en grande partie à cause de nos amis du Shinsengumi ! Après tout, c'est trop demander que de faire une histoire sans problème ! fic à OC


_Eh bien me revoilà ! Et c'est pour une fiction qui me tient particulièrement à coeur (comme beaucoup d'autres, en fait), en grande partie parce qu'Akifumi est un des deux personnages que j'ai créé qui ont subi le plus de changements, le plus de modifications au cours du temps, où j'ai le plus travaillé (et elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs en plus !), et pour moi, cela ne fait que prouver mon attachement pour elle. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction !_

_Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est très encourageant ! Si si, je vous assure ! :D_

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture céans ! (oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je parle bien ! xD)_

* * *

Je pense… que cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Jamais.

Après tout, je n'aurais pas dû être _là_, je n'aurais pas dû faire _ça _; tout cela fut une erreur.

Mais je le sais, à présent.

Je le sais et je vais pouvoir arranger ça.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

_Je dois changer les choses_.

Je pense… que tout a commencé cette journée-là. Ou peut-être bien avant, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire comme la convenance le voudrais. Après tout, commencer là où ce n'est pas censé commencer mais où on commence quand même pour ne pas commencer quand ça commence, c'est une spécialité de la maison !

Oh non, ne pensez pas que je suis aussi compliquée que cette dernière phrase. En réalité, je crois être assez simple à comprendre… bien que ma définition de « _simple_ » ne soit pas la même pour la grande majorité des gens. Enfin bon, c'est ainsi, et je ne compte pas me changer de sitôt. Après tout, à seize ans passés, c'est trop tard pour compter refaire mon caractère.

Pour faire simple, je m'appelle Akifumi. Non, je ne veux aucune remarque sur la signification de mon nom et du fait qu'il est réservé à des hommes. Navrée, mais ce n'est pas marqué « _Homme_ » dessus et comme je suis une idiote, je continue de me faire appeler ainsi. Et puis, Akifumi, c'est joli comme nom. Ou au moins c'est poétique, il me plaît. Je n'ai rien à redire dessus.

Actuellement, il est certainement plus de midi, à en juger par la position du soleil. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour m'orienter avec les astres, mais j'arrive tout de même à deux ou trois choses qui restent, malgré tout, assez imprécises. D'ailleurs, il se trouve que je commence à avoir un peu faim. D'un côté, vu l'heure, cela paraît un peu normal… et puis je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi.

Un peu mal à l'aise, je regarde autour de moi : la rue où je me suis arrêtée de marcher était encore gorgée de monde qui ne faisait pas tellement attention à moi. Je pense que pour eux, j'étais invisible… tant mieux. Assumer le regard de quelqu'un était une de mes hantises. En fait, les boutiques aux alentours attiraient bien mieux leur regard. C'était bien compréhensif, les petits magasins de Kyoto étaient très variés, colorés, et vendaient des produits de bonne qualité. De plus, une odeur chaude et sucrée s'échappait des restaurants alentours. Elle me mit immédiatement l'eau à la bouche, mais comme le disait mon portefeuille vide, je n'avais pas d'argent.

Je soupirai, dépitée. Comment pouvais-je penser passer quelques jours à Kyoto sans argent ? N'y avait-il rien que je puisse faire pour me remplir le ventre ?

Je regardai le ciel, comme s'il me dirait sa réponse. Je suis vraiment idiote… et qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

Remettant mon chapeau de paille correctement, je recommençai à marcher sans vraiment réfléchir à où j'allais. Après tout, peu m'importait. Et je ne devais pas m'éterniser au milieu de la rue, je ne ferais qu'attirer l'attention des gens. D'un coup d'œil inutile, je regardai alors la poignée de mon sabre dépassant de ma ceinture. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'éprouve en le voyant. De la tristesse ? Non, je ne pense pas. De la colère ? C'est encore plus improbable. Enfin, qu'importait ? Je haussai les épaules et me remis à regarder devant moi. Du moment que je n'ai pas à me servir de cette arme, tout irait pour le mieux. J'en suis sûre.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre. C'était un bruit de choc. Alertée, je me retournai vers sa direction. Beaucoup de gens commençaient à s'agiter, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je me frayai un passage parmi ces gens qui s'étaient rassemblés plus vite que personne ne l'aurait cru. Une dispute avait éclaté. D'où le gros bruit. Il y avait une bagarre. Bien que je ne voyais pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, j'avais déjà le scénario en tête.

Ça y est, je suis parvenue à être « aux premiers rangs ». La scène était là, juste devant moi. Un marchand assez frêle était à terre, terrorisé par un autre homme qui faisait au moins trois fois sa carrure. Ce dernier se craqua les os de ses doigts et cracha d'un sourire sûr de lui et hautain :

― La prochaine fois, je te conseille de ne pas trop discuter quand je te dis que ta bouffe est trop chère. Ça t'évitera quelques bleus !

Et il se mit à rire. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Cet homme était trop fort. De plus il était accompagné par deux autres, plus petits, qui rigolaient tout autant. A leur ceinture, un sabre. Je ressentis en le voyant le même sentiment que lorsque je regardais le mien.

Je crois que mon regard a dû se sentir, car un des hommes me fixa alors d'un air agacé et ivre.

― Eh le gamin ! cria-t-il à mon intention, me sortant alors de mes pensées. Qu'est-ce t'as ? Toi aussi, tu contredis le boss ? Je te préviens, ça te coutera cher !

Je le regardais furtivement, surprise. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire et je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir, les deux autres se retournèrent vers moi, et les gens qui étaient proche de moi s'écartèrent, de peur d'être mêlé à ça.

Je tournai alors la tête à droite et à gauche. Non, c'était bien à moi qu'on parlait, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

― T'as quelque chose à redire, gamin ?

La voix de l'homme fort était grave et sans pitié. J'y sentis une certaine colère ivre, faisant fi de toute raison. Ne répondant rien, je gardai mon calme sans m'empêcher de me sentir dépassée par les évènements.

― Ha ha ha ! Tu sais pas causer ?! T'es un abruti fini ma parole ! Et tu oses porter un sabre ?

Ils s'étranglèrent tous de rire. Moi, je ne pouvais que les fixer, comme s'ils parlaient une langue étrangère à la mienne. Je comprenais ce qu'ils disaient, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me crachaient ces mots…

Je ne tenais pas compte au fait qu'ils m'appelaient « gamin ». Après tout, pour voyager plus facilement, j'ai dû me vêtir en tant que tel. Et puis je n'ai pas une carrure très impressionnante, même pour une fille. Alors je comprends qu'on confonde mon identité…

Néanmoins, même si un sentiment d'incompréhension parcourut mon corps et mon regard, jamais je n'ai pensé à avoir peur. Comme si cela m'était étranger, comme il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Je… ne sais pas pourquoi. Les regarder s'agiter en riant à gorge déployée, cela ne me dit rien. Absolument rien. La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est « pourquoi rient-ils ? ».

Mais quelques instants plus tard, quand la foule ne sut réellement pas quoi faire, ils cessèrent de rire et eurent alors un regard haineux envers ma personne. Les avais-je offensés ?

― Toi… tu gâches.

Une nouvelle lueur d'incompréhension et d'étonnement se lut sur mon visage.

― Quand vas-tu arrêter de nous provoquer ?!

En hurlant cette dernière phrase, l'homme qui semblait être le plus fort saisit son sabre à pleine main et le dégaina d'un seul coup devant mon nez, ce qui me força à reculer.

― J'en ai assez de ton regard ! Tu nous provoques depuis tout à l'heure !

Hein ? Que se passait-il enfin ?

― Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne dégaines pas ? En fin de compte, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est énerver les gens ! Je vais te montrer comment on s'en sert, d'un sabre ! Souviens t'en pour ta prochaine vie ‼

Il s'élança sur moi avec force et rage. Un mouvement vertical était le plus probable. La foule recula encore de plus en plus vite, effrayée. Quand le coup tomba, je pus esquiver sur la droite d'une rotation de la jambe. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon corps évitait les coups consécutifs les uns après les autres par simples mouvements de quelques-uns de mes membres.

Pourquoi s'élançait-il contre moi comme ça ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de l'offenser, pourtant. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que cela justifie l'utilisation de ce sabre fou ? Quel que soit mon tort, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en droit de faire ça.

― Dégaine ! Dégaine ! Dégaine ! répéta-t-il après chacun de ses coups.

Non, je ne veux pas. J'aimerais le lui dire, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis qu'impuissante devant cette férocité presque devenue animale.

― T'as envie de jouer ? demanda alors une autre voix venue de nulle part.

Sans qu'une seconde ne se soit passée entre cette voix et ce que je prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait, un autre homme, différent de mon agresseur, intervint en retenant le bras de ce dernier avec une aisance déconcertante. Il était vêtu d'un haori (une veste de kimono) de couleur bleue, le bleu du ciel, avec des triangles blancs au bout des manches. Ses yeux émeraude rayonnaient d'une malice omniprésente.

Il desserra son étreinte sur le poignet de l'autre homme qui n'hésita pas un instant à tenter de lui porter un coup de sabre. L'homme à l'haori bleu ciel para l'attaque avec le sien et commença alors une sorte de combat dont il avait largement l'avantage.

Quand j'observai ce qu'il se passait, une main se posa alors sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter. D'un mouvement rapide, je me tournai vers là d'où elle venait. C'était encore un homme à l'haori bleu ciel. Il avait cependant des cheveux roux et des yeux dorés bienveillants.

― Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je lui fis un bref « oui » de la tête.

― Tu as bien fait de ne pas avoir sorti ton sabre. Il ne faut pas répondre à la colère par la colère.

Il se tourna alors vers l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude qui semblait plus jouer qu'autre chose.

― N'en fais pas trop, Sôji. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser.

― Vraiment ? Oh quel dommage !

Sôji força un peu l'allure et donna dans la nuque de son adversaire un coup plus violent et précis que les autres. Ce dernier tomba d'un seul coup, comme un poids lourd sur la poussière de la rue.

― Il n'est pas mort, rassura alors Sôji avec un autre sourire.

― Il y a intérêt, rigola à son tour l'homme aux yeux dorés.

Pour être honnête, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'étais soudainement devenue une actrice invisible aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas plus mal, je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder. Et puis ces hommes avaient l'air de prendre la situation bien en main… Je pouvais m'éclipser dans la foule.

Reculant prudemment, je surveillais les mouvements des gens, et surtout ceux des hommes aux haori bleus. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient. Fuir la scène ne me posait pas de problème de conscience mais je sentais que ces hommes voyaient la chose différemment.

Sans demander mon reste, je me fondai dans le bain de foule qui avait presque déjà oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Chacun retournait à ses achats et ses occupations. Me mêlant à eux, je réussis à partir d'ici. Telle une ombre…

Quand l'agresseur eut fini de tenter de trancher Sôji, sentant que sa défaite ne faisait aucun doute et qu'il était bien plus fort que lui, il ralentit sa cadence. Il savait bien à qui il avait affaire : le Shinsengumi, ni plus ni moins. Et il avait face à lui un de ses hommes les plus forts, Okita Sôji. Il ne pouvait pas gagner… il ne pouvait pas gagner !

Ses deux compagnons l'avaient déjà abandonné, fuyant la queue entre les jambes comme des chiens apeurés. Sanosuke Harada n'intervint pas. S'ils ne voulaient plus combattre et s'enfuir de honte, cela les regardait.

Du côté de l'homme qui restait, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer, lui aussi. On ne le voyait que trop bien à son regard qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'enfuir à son tour. On n'y voyait plus aucune volonté de combattre, mais Sôji ne lui laissait aucune chance ni aucune faille. Pourtant, il n'utilisait même pas son sabre, il avait jugé que ce pseudo-combat n'en valait pas la peine.

Sanosuke soupira. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait son collègue, il savait qu'il était toujours comme ça, aussi joueur qu'un enfant devant un jeu qui l'intéresse. Mais là, plus les secondes passaient et plus il sentait venir la lassitude.

― C'est bon, lâcha-t-il, lassé. Va rejoindre tes copains, j'en ai assez.

Sans demander son reste, il partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, manquant de trébucher parfois, et disparut dans la foule pressante.

Sanosuke se dirigea alors vers le marchand agressé, témoin muet de la scène. Il avait peur, ça se sentait dans son regard.

― N'ayez pas peur, pria le samouraï. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous faire du mal. Simplement comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

― Je… Je… Ah… Allez-vous en, je vous prie. Je vous en supplie, partez !

Il n'y avait que de la peur dans son regard, mais ses paroles étaient claires. Le Shinsengumi n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Pour quelles raisons ? C'est une bonne question, à la fois simple et compliquée. Mais la priorité face à cette foule qui ne les aimait pas, ce n'est pas de tenter de recevoir des remerciements, mais plutôt de continuer à la protéger. C'était ça, leur devise.

Sans se faire supplier davantage, Sanosuke se retourna et demanda à Sôji du regard de le suivre. Concernant les détails de cet incident, il faudra s'en passer pour cette fois.

― Tiens, il est passé où le gamin ? fit alors Sôji en regardant autour de lui. Je croyais qu'il était là, pourtant…

― Ah, tiens oui… je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Il a dû profiter de la foule pour s'éclipser. Malin.

― Et moi qui voulait lui demander deux ou trois choses… bouda le samouraï aux yeux verts.

― On le reverra surement s'il continue à se mettre dans des galères pareilles, rigola alors Sanosuke.

Commençant alors à rigoler, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient suivis, de loin certes, par un enfant. Celui-ci, plutôt petit pour ses – à priori – douze ans, avait de cheveux blonds qu'il attachait derrière sa tête. Ses yeux bleus ciel semblaient ignorer le danger que représentaient les deux samouraïs. Habillé d'un simple yukata de couleur blanche et noire, il suivait timidement ces hommes aux haori bleus.

Sentant sa présence, Sanosuke s'arrêta brutalement. D'abord surpris, Sôji fini par comprendre quelques secondes après la raison de cet arrêt. Il se tourna alors vers le garçon alors caché derrière un mur d'un magasin.

― Tu nous suis, gamin ? demanda alors Sôji en se rapprochant de lui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

― Je… euh…

― T'inquiète pas, tu peux nous dire tout ce qui te tracasse, le rassura-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. Onii-chan va t'aider !

― O-Onii-chan…

― Hm ?

― Onii-chan, il y a… tout à l'heure… merci beaucoup… Vous avez aidé mon papa.

Le garçon se courba encore et encore en guise de remerciement. Sôji, quelque peu surpris, ne put que prier l'enfant d'arrêter ou sinon il aura mal au cœur ou le tournis.

― Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais c'était ton papa le marchand ?

― Oui, onii-chan. Je m'appelle Mamiya Sora.

― Sora-kun ? Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Sôji-nii-chan et lui, c'est Sano-nii-chan.

― Enchanté, petit bonhomme ! fit avec un grand sourire ce dernier.

― Vous êtes samouraïs ?

― Effectivement, mon garçon !

― Et vous connaissez le samouraï de tout à l'heure ?

― Le samouraï ?

― Oui, celui qui avait un chapeau de paille sur la tête, avec un kimono marron et bleu. Celui qui a agressé mon père s'est retourné contre lui et lui, il n'a fait qu'esquiver sans jamais attaquer. Et puis quand vous êtes arrivés, il est parti.

― Tu l'as… vu ? demanda alors Sanosuke, surpris.

― Oui…

― Et est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment la scène s'est passée ?

― Eh bien… Papa vendait ses produits, comme d'ordinaire et j'étais en train de revenir chez moi quand un grand samouraï se plaignit du prix. Papa refusait de commercer et de baisser le coût. Alors le samouraï a saisi Papa au col et l'a propulsé hors du magasin. Ses deux amis commençaient à rire. C'est alors que le samouraï dont je vous ai parlé est apparu. En fait, je crois que son attitude a provoqué les méchants samouraïs qui ont voulu lui donner une leçon. Et là, il a esquivé tous les coups facilement comme s'il ne réfléchissait pas et qu'il bougeait par réflexe. Et puis vous êtes arrivés. Sôji-nii-chan s'est battu avec le méchant samouraï et pendant ce temps, le gentil samouraï a disparu.

― Disparu ?

Sora hocha alors la tête positivement. Cette histoire était quelque peu originale, à vrai dire. Ce « méchant samouraï » devait sans doute être un rônin, un samouraï sans maître… et ce « gentil samouraï » en était un également ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas attaqué quand il en avait eu l'occasion ? S'il avait facilement esquivé les coups de son assaillant, alors ce ne serait pas normal s'il n'aurait pas pu attaquer.

Sanosuke se rappela alors du regard qu'il avait eu quand il avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Il semblait avoir eu peur. Une peur continue. Ou alors, il était très perturbé par les évènements. Il ne donnait pas l'image d'un samouraï expérimenté.

― Sora-kun, fit alors Sanosuke en souriant à nouveau, est-ce que tu peux me décrire ce « gentil samouraï » ?

― Mais vous étiez juste à côté.

― Oui, mais tu as peut-être des informations supplémentaires que nous n'avons pas vu.

― Si vous voulez… Il était plutôt petit et maigre, et il avait un kimono bleu avec un hakama marron. Ah et il avait aussi un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Et euh… Il avait les cheveux très longs et châtains foncés… c'est tout ce que je sais.

― Et il faut ajouter à cela des yeux pourpres, fit Sanosuke en se tournant vers Sôji. Je les ai vu tout à l'heure.

― Bon, on a au moins un portrait-robot, conclut alors Sôji. Bon, merci Sora-kun ! A la prochaine !

Sur ces mots, les deux samouraïs saluèrent le petit garçon et s'en allèrent. Bien que leur « portrait-robot » fût maintenant un peu plus complet, il ne servait à rien de continuer leurs recherches. Le samouraï en question n'était pas un rônin recherché et il ne représentait aucun danger pour la population. Mais s'il continuait à intriguer, c'est bien une question de curiosité, rien de plus. Conscient de cela, Sôji ne s'en trouva que plus amusé par la journée.

La nuit tomba plus rapidement que prévu. Le ciel était découvert, je pouvais parfaitement bien voir les étoiles. Mon ventre grognait toujours, mais un peu moins que ce midi. Après tout, je n'avais rien trouvé de gratuit à manger. Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir d'une absence de repas. Enfin, trois pour être exacte.

Après l'incident du midi, je me suis éclipsée… mais je ne savais pas où aller. Après tout, Kyoto est une ville qui m'est étrangère. Alors je me demande bien pourquoi est-ce que j'ai trouvé refuge dans cette grange… elle ne m'appartient pas, mais elle semble aussi si détériorée que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit très utilisée. Il n'y avait plus rien dedans, sauf peut-être quelques restes de paniers de paille. La nuit blanche me guetta, je le savais. Mais je ne pense pas que cela ne soit très grave, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui dort beaucoup.

M'installant dans un coin, les bras par-dessus mes jambes, j'ôtai alors mon chapeau de paille et le posai à côté de moi. Je l'aimais bien, mais je ne tenais pas à l'avoir tout le temps sur moi.

Dans le toit de la grange, il y avait un grand trou. Il était large et les bouts des planches de bois qui soutenaient la structure étaient un peu pourris par l'humidité. Pourtant, par ce trou, je pouvais parfaitement bien voir les étoiles qui peu à peu s'illuminaient. J'aime énormément ce spectacle. Elles scintillent d'une blancheur immaculée, dans une mer d'encre, presque comme des sirènes charmant les navires imprudents. Oui, les étoiles dansaient. Elles étaient gracieuses, élégantes et si féminines dans leurs gestes et leurs chants, à elles toutes, elles formaient la plus belle des déesses.

Un bruit me dérangea brutalement dans ma contemplation. Encore. Sauf que cette fois-là, c'était plus qu'un bruit de chute, cela ressemblait plutôt à un fracas, un choc entre deux sabres. Il y eut un cri terrifiant et froid, puis une chute, et un rire. _Le rire du diable_. Froid… non, il était glacial. Mon sang le sentit jusqu'au plus profond de moi. C'était… effrayant. Ce n'était pas humain.

Sans en entendre davantage, je me saisis de mon sabre et me précipitai dehors. Si j'avais entendu tout ça, alors la scène ne devait pas se trouver trop loin d'où j'étais. J'avais beau ne pas apprécier les altercations, je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux devant un meurtre.

Les rires se déplaçaient. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils n'allaient pas dans une direction précise et ne semblait chercher que du sang. Quelle histoire morbide. _La chose_ se mouvait très rapidement, je peinais à la suivre. Mes pas légers et fluides sur le sol ne laissaient entendre aucun bruit. Cela m'aurait étonné qu'elle m'ait remarquée, d'autant plus que je n'émettais pas une aura sauvage comme la sienne. La mienne était muette d'agressivité.

Plus tard dans ma course, j'entendis des bruits de pas s'affoler. Parallèles aux miens, ils cherchaient _la chose_. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas aussi affolés que leur rapidité semblait laisser paraître : ils étaient organisés et expérimentés. Des samouraïs, sans aucun doute. Ils étaient venus régler cette affaire eux-mêmes. Devais-je les accompagner ? Non, je n'ai aucune envie de me montrer plus que d'ordinaire. Mais pour autant, je n'ai pas non plus envie de tourner le dos à cette histoire qui, même si elle me déplaît au plus haut point, m'intrigue.

_N'y va pas !_

Cette voix me saisit brusquement la tête. Elle raisonnait si fort qu'elle semblait vouloir sortir de ma boîte crânienne. Cette douleur… Cette douleur !

_N'y va pas !_

Arrêtant subitement ma course, je ne me rendis pas compte que je tombai bruyamment genoux au sol, mes mains sur mon crâne, tentant d'arrêter la voix et la souffrance. Quelle sensation horrible… ! Mes mains agrippaient de plus en plus mes cheveux, les arrachant presque, espérant vainement que cela atténuerait mon supplice.

Ma chute a dû se faire entendre, ou sentir… Les samouraïs se divisèrent, pensant sans doute qu'il y ait deux_ choses_. Un des deux groupes se dirigea effectivement vers ma position, les pas se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés et méfiants.

Tentant d'oublier ma douleur, je tentai de me relever et de m'en aller d'ici, sans pour autant perdre la trace de _la chose_. C'est alors qu'encore une fois, un cri suraigu me transperça la tête.

_Je t'ai dit de ne pas y aller !_

Trop tard, mes jambes me levèrent avec plus de difficulté que je ne l'aurais cru, et chacun après l'autre, mes pieds alternèrent jambe droite et gauche faiblement mais efficacement. J'arrivais à me mouvoir, même si ce n'était de la façon dont je le voulais. Ma vue n'était pas la meilleure qui soit, je voyais flou autour de moi (sensation qui n'était pas aidée par le manque de luminosité). J'avais également du mal à respirer… Je sentais bien que ma respiration était plus bruyante que d'ordinaire.

― Eh toi ! me hurla déjà une voix derrière moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me tournai à peine, je vis alors ces samouraïs, ceux dont j'entendais les pas. Ils étaient habillés en tant que tels, sauf que sur eux… ce haori bleu ciel aux triangles blancs. Je le reconnus aussitôt, sans me rendre compte de ce qu'il signifiait.

― Qui es-tu ? Tu as l'air humain… mais tu n'as pas une bonne mine. Es-tu malade ?

Non voyons ! Je n'arrive juste pas à voir et respirer correctement, je n'ai plus de force et une voix suraiguë me hurle des choses dans ma tête. Tout va très bien !

Le samouraï s'approcha de moi, non sans méfiance, et se mit à ma hauteur. Il n'était pas un des samouraïs de ce midi, mais il avait le même regard. D'un bleu d'hiver mais chaud à la fois. Il portait aussi un bandeau sur la tête aux motifs verts qui retenait ses cheveux châtains en bataille.

Il me scruta rapidement avec un air songeur.

― Dis, tu ne serais pas le samouraï dont parlait Sano tout à l'heure ?

Je le regardais, surprise. Sano ? Qui était Sano ?

― En tout cas, dit-il en ignorant ma réaction, tu lui ressembles ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit alors, mais aucun son n'en sortit. En réalité, je n'essayais pas de lui répondre mais je ne faisais qu'exprimer mon ahurissement. Un monstre sanguinaire se déplaçait comme il le souhaitait dans les rues de Kyoto et lui, lui il se souciait de mon nom ? Je nage en plein délire.

Soudain, des samouraïs aux mêmes haoris arrivèrent en courant vers celui qui m'avait interpelée.

― Nagakura-san ! appelèrent-ils sans se rendre compte de ma présence.

― Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors ce dernier, se relevant.

― Le rasetsu a été éliminé par Saito-san, il nous a envoyé vous dire cela.

― Je vois. Eh ! fit-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, ça te dirais pas de venir un instant le temps de te soigner un peu ? J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas du luxe.

Et il me tendit la main pour m'aider. Hésitante, ne sachant plus quoi faire, je commençai à lui donner la mienne mais un cri retentit encore une fois dans ma tête, plus violent cependant. La voix plus forte, la douleur plus vive…

_**Ne les suis pas ‼**_

Je… J'avais mal. Mes mains s'agrippèrent d'un seul coup à ma tête, enfonçant presque mes ongles dans mon cuir chevelu. Mais aucune de mes douleurs physiques n'arrivaient à rivaliser avec celle qui envahissait ma tête ! Elle… elle va exploser !

Me tordant de douleur, je retombai sur le sol, me perdant dans mon supplice au point que l'« extérieur » n'existait plus dans mes pensées.

Un cri terrifiant s'échappa de mon corps. Il était l'expression même de ma souffrance, de ma peur, de tous mes sentiments négatifs. Je… j'ai froid…

* * *

_Frustrant, hein ? Ho ho ho que je suis méchante ! :3_

_Au fait, je ne l'ai pas dis avant, mais Akifumi m'appartient, tout comme une certaine Yamikô qui apparaîtra plus tard. Ou en fait non, pas Yamikô, elle est à ma cousine... Enfin, vous m'avez comprise, quoi !_

_Et pis en fait, tous les personnages (que je ne citerai pas pour ne pas faire de spoiler) que vous ne connaissez pas, dites-vous qu'ils m'appartiennent, c'est plus simple ! Et dans le cas contraire, ou quand il y aura ambiguïté, je vous le signalerai !_


End file.
